Sin Ti Mi Vida, No Vale La Pena Vivir
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** La muerte del único amor es doloroso, ¿no es así? Los finales felices no siempre suceden en los cuentos de hadas.
1. ¿Por que Erza, porque?

**Titulo Original:** Without you, my life is not worth living.

**Autor Original:** Scarlet Knightwalker

**Traducido por:** Nestor In del inglés al latino.

**Historia publicado el:** 5/10/2013

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro. Y la historia pertenece a Scarlet Knightwalker, yo solo traduzco, todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.

Palabras de _**Scarlet Knightwalker: **_Quería escribir un fic de combate donde muere Natsu o Erza… ya que no pude decidirme, voy a hacer las dos cosas.

— Diálogos. —

"Pensamientos."

**Sin ti vida mía, no vale la pena vivir.**

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

**¿Por qué Erza, por qué?**

**NATSU POV:**

Me quede paralizado al ver que caías al suelo. Al igual que un hada que acaba de perder sus alas. Se supones que deberías elevarte, no caer. Eres la gran Titania, la _invencible_ Titania. He oído caer tu cuerpo al suelo con un _sonido_ sordo y suave.

Te recordé en mis brazos durante la Torre del Cielo, ¡mierda!. Eras tan ligera sin tu armadura ridículamente pesada. La forma en que me mirabas con ojos esperanzados, me hizo querer derramar mis agallas por ti. Pero no, tu todavía lo amas. El bastardo que te hirió e hizo llorar y aun así ¿lo amas?! Yo nunca entenderé a las mujeres, pero me gustaría estar allí cuando me necesites.

Cuando te vi casi besando a Jellal, estuve cerca de matarme. ¿Por qué Erza? ¿Por qué tu corazón le pertenece a él? Yo trate de llegar a la meta inalcanzable. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos, ¿no? Pero gracias a Dios que lo rechazaste. Murmurando cosas tan suaves, que inclusive con mi oído mejorado, no alcance a escuchar. La mirada que Jellal tenía en su rostro casi me hizo sentir pena por él… _Casi._

Entonces te vi esperándome en la cabaña. Nunca antes te habias visto tan hermosa bajo el resplandor de la luna. Cuando me viste, escuche tus latidos acelerar el paso. Tenías un rubor que rivalizaba con tu cabello. Abriste tu boca para decir algo, pero yo te gane. Palabras brotaron de mi boca que inclusive yo no era consciente de ello. Tenías reacciones encontradas. Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero después tu mirada se ablandó cuando me doy cuenta de lo que trataba de decirte. Finalmente rompes en una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que mi corazón saltara. Esa fue la noche en que me confesé. Mi amor eterno era tuyo para siempre.

Cuando aceptamos esta misión yo estaba seguro, demasiado confiado. Eso fue lo que me llevo a mi muerte. Cargue primero a la batalla sin primero analizar a mi oponente. El golpe me dio tan fuerte como una bala, sentí un par de suaves brazos agarrarme y vi un rostro angelical, gritar mi nombre, diciéndome que permaneciera despierto. Por ti, lo hice.

Entonces ese estúpido decidió poner fin a la batalla. Tomo algo extraño y vi una mirada de horror pasar por tu cara. Caminaste rápidamente delante de mí para ser el escudo de este idiota que resulta ser _yo._

Recibiste de lleno el impacto. Sin embargo no caíste a tierra, decidida a protegerme, la magia bloqueaba mis gritos que pedían que te movieras. Solo me sonreíste y dijiste: ´_No te preocupes, esta vez voy a protegerte´_, me prometiste que no te sacrificarías nunca más, y sin embargo lo hiciste…

Sostuve tu cabeza en mi regazo. Tus ojos parecían aburridos e indiferentes. Fue en ese momento en que supe que te habías ido. Perdí a mi amor, mi compañera, mi rival, mi hermana, mi amiga… la que pronto seria mi esposa… Nunca podría ver pequeñas versiones de mí y de ti, corriendo libremente por nuestra casa… la casa que nunca existirá… por mi culpa…

Estoy de pie frente a tu tumba. Donde dice:

"_Aquí yace la hermosa hada que danzo en la tierra._

_La heroína del gremio._

_Aquí se encuentra nuestra querida amiga…_

_Y mi amada_

_R.I.P Erza Scarlet"_

Toque la pequeña caja que tenía en mis manos, planeaba proponerte matrimonio después de esa misión, pero… las cosas han cambiado… ¿nuestro amor?... Saque la daga que me regalaste cuando empezamos a salir. Recuerdo susurrarte palabras dulces, llenas de amor, amor que tú me correspondías. Me dijiste que me amabas, justo antes de irte. Sonreí ante la lápida… — Yo pronto estaré contigo, Erza… —, respiré por última vez antes de atravesar mi corazón con esa daga.

**FIN POV NATSU**

Tiempo después se puede ver una lápida, desgastada por el tiempo, pero aún legible el epitafio:

"_Aquí yace Natsu Dragneel._

_Él no pudo vivir sin su amada y ahora está con ella._

_R.I.P Natsu Dragneel_

_Ahora el Dragón y su Mujer Caballero juntos por siempre."_

* * *

Palabras de Nestor In: Que puedo decir, se me ocurrió traducir este pequeño One Shot, que consta de dos partes, dentro de algún tiempo publicare la otra parte. Dos historias, que ocurren en mundos paralelos, sucesos tristes, vaya, en algún momento cruzo este tipo de idea por mi mente, pero nunca lo he escrito, por lo que cuando lei este Fic, decidi que debía traducirlo.


	2. No puedo vivir sin ti

**No puedo vivir sin ti.**

ERZA POV

Observe con silencioso horror como el hijo de puta te empaló con una de mis espadas, ´Benizakura´, la espada de las hadas. Te oí murmurar algo por última vez antes de que tus ojos perdieran el brillo que siempre los caracterizó. El muy bastardo se mofo y tiro tu cuerpo a un lado, sin preocuparse por nada más… Aún resuenan sus palabras en mi mente: "Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡El hijo de Igneel está muerto! ¡Jajajajajajaja!"

Mi corazón trono al darme cuenta de que realmente te habías ido. Mi sol me había dejado, mi mundo entero me había abandonado. Sentí frio.

No supe que fue lo que me condujo; tal vez fue tu muerte, probablemente la cara de ese bastardo que te mató. Nunca lo sabré. Agarre una de las espadas que yacían en el campo de batalla y cargue contra él. Maldito bastardo nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Unos segundos después me limpiaba la sangre de mi rostro.

Puse tu cabeza en mi regazo como siempre lo hice en los trenes. En secreto, disfrutaba tu compañía, estar cerca de ti, eso siempre me alegro. Te acaricie el cabello rosa, suavemente, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no romper mi promesa, aquella que te hice, en que nunca más lloraría…

Tú noble bastardo… siempre pensando en los demás… tú tonto… mi _tonto_… me mordí los labios para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

Te recordé salvándome en la torre, diciéndome que no me sacrificara. _"Los amigos no mueren por ellos, viven por ellos"._ En mi defensa, hiciste lo que me habías pedido que no hiciera. Llore.

Recuerdo aquella vez que estuve cerca de besar a Jellal, pero pensé en ti. Luego, esa misma noche te me confesaste y yo te di mi primer beso, lo mismo hiciste conmigo.

Recuerdo nuestra primera noche juntos. Claro que éramos vírgenes, inexpertos pero fue _nuestra primera vez. _Fue especial. Colocaste una marca en mi hombro derecho, reclamándome como tuya. Era la copia exacta de tu sello. Recordé la sensación cálida en mi interior cuando me dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Te recuerdo cantando una canción para _mí _después de que ganamos el gran torneo de juegos mágicos. Me conmovió. Recuerdo haber derramado lágrimas de alegría que tú limpiaste con tus manos. Te colocaste en una rodilla. Entonces me propusiste matrimonio. Solo así, en frente de tooodoo Fiore en el torneo de magia. Estaba avergonzada pero feliz. Todo el mundo aplaudió por nosotros. Acepte y tú literalmente te abalanzaste sobre mí. No importó que estuviéramos sucios y prácticamente vestidos con harapos debido a todos los combates, yo te pertenezco y tú a mí… Fin de la historia…

Tiempo después nos fuimos de Luna de Miel; esa fue mi mejor noche de toda mi existencia. Primero dimos un paseo romántico, por las calles, el parque y la playa. Luego una cena romántica, hablamos de trivialidades, nuestras infancias… recuerdo la felicidad en tu rostro, eso me hacía enormemente feliz… Ya en la habitación del hotel use mi armadura de seducción, entonces el "_pequeño" tú_ decidió erguirse en toda su gloria. Luego susurraste a mi oído tratando de seducirme como un marido dispuesto a todo. Mi única respuesta fue sonreírte y tirarme encima de ti, casi arrancándote la ropa a medida que la mía desaparecía.

Entonces, tiempo después, vino el peor día de mi vida. Regresamos al gremio, profundamente enamorados. Vimos una solicitud y decidimos que el equipo Natsu la tomaría.

Eso fue lo que condujo a esto… tu inevitable muerte… Te sacrificaste por mí, susurrando el último _"Te amo Erza"._

Ahora estoy aquí, delante de tu tumba. Pasé mi mano a través del duro y frío mármol, antes de convocar la misma espada que tomo tu vida. Tome un respiro profundo y empuje la espada contra mí cuerpo.

Dentro de pocos segundos estaré junto a ti, tan feliz como puede ser. La única queja que tengo es que no te dije la gran noticia. Quería decírtelo después de la misión, pero las cosas… cambiaron, supongo. Nunca tendré un futuro contigo, eso no es más que una fantasía. Un hogar que nunca existirá.

Tú, Natsu Dragneel eras el padre de mi bebé. Si mi amor, yo _**estaba**_ embarazada con tu bebé….

_*Solo se escuchaban las hojas mecerse en los árboles*_

_PAaabras de Nestor In: Lo siento... perdon.. lo se no tengo perdon,,, me demore demasiado para subir esta pequeña parte... si este es el final.. lo tenia desde hace tiempo, pero andaba sin tiempo para poder subir traducciones..._

¿? _¿?_ ¡! [] ~


End file.
